With rapid development of computer technologies, computer technologies bring much convenience to people's life, and greatly improve people's quality of life. While enjoying convenience of life, people also need entertainment. In this case, various game products are developed. During a game process, a controlled virtual character may select, in a game scenario, one or more virtual targets as objects for interaction.
However, in a conventional game scenario, after an interaction instruction is obtained, a virtual target that is closest to a controlled virtual character is selected by default for interaction. If the selected virtual target is not a virtual target that the controlled virtual character attempts to interact with, then a position of the controlled virtual character needs to be adjusted by obtaining another instruction, which generates unnecessary data processing and causes resource waste.